


Memories

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Memories

"It's so strange to be back here in the summer. Everything looks so different." Harry eyes fell to every tree, boulder, and shrub remembering how the forest had looked during the winter. 

"Much could have gone wrong," Severus said, walking beside Harry. "What if you'd left before I found you? What if you hadn't trusted my Patronus? What if Weasley hadn't returned when he did?"

"You'd have saved me." Harry gripped Severus's hand. "Let's make new memories."

"You want to shag in the forest where you nearly drowned?" 

Harry bit his lip, eyes burning, and Severus forgot all his objections.


End file.
